


［源声］天在水

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: 写了很久的 剧情向的故事 希望喜欢吧





	［源声］天在水

-

“少爷！少爷！诶哟我的天这小祖宗又去哪了这是！”金家漂亮的庭院里，一群仆人喊的嗓子都快哑了。

“快快快！赶紧把这都收拾了，这这这！那那那！诶呀你们快点啊！一会哥哥来了会说我的！”才刚十二岁的金钟云在厢房里站在桌子上指挥着一群黑衣人忙来忙去，脚下是一地被踩成碎渣的干枯树叶。

金钟云爱胡闹，非要他们把树叶晃下来晒干，再一股脑的把屋子铺满。不要在外面踩，非要在屋子里，说是什么要当地毯踩。

那群黑衣人一看就没做过这些事，一群大小伙子对着一地乱糟糟的树叶渣子手忙脚乱。就算隔着面罩也能看出他们的不耐烦，一个个皱着眉心不在焉的。只有这群人的领队，总是耐心又细心的打扫着，一双眼睛里只有认真和专注，还常常叫少爷小心一点，不要摔倒了。

金钟云是金家最受宠的小少爷，性格骄纵，他哥是朝上的亲王金希澈，从小一路被宠到大，金希澈生怕他的宝贝弟弟有个什么闪失，还拨了几个暗卫给他。

暗卫是干嘛的？说严重点那是国之重器，在敌人出其不意的时候做死士能以一当百的。这么贵重的人物就这么轻飘飘的给了金钟云用，他一个小屁孩能有什么危险，不过就是天天把人家当免费保镖罢了，这下眼看着连嬷嬷都不用了。

其中有几个颇有微词，好歹也是从小被花重金培养起来的，现在天天在这照顾这么一个小屁孩，像什么样子。但是他们的领队都没说什么，他们也不能怎么样，只好天天跟着，苦哈哈的给小屁孩擦屁股。

领队就是崔始源，没比金钟云大几岁，却有着与年龄不符的沉稳。他没有什么怨言，从生下来他就知道自己该是金家的人，他是为了金家而活的，金家的命令就是他的信条，他只要遵守，然后执行。

“少爷您这么跳小心摔倒。”崔始源一边打扫着地上的枯叶一边对金钟云说。  
“我不跳我不跳我再不跳一跳就要急死了！你们能不能快一点啊！一会我哥要来了！”金钟云用手指着地下还没打扫完的大部分枯叶急得直跳脚，“怎么扫个地都这么慢啊！”  
“少爷，您不让我们用扫把，就这么一点一点的打扫肯定慢啊…”其中一个年纪较小的暗卫不服气的嘟囔着。

“我哥最讨厌灰尘了当然不能用扫把扫啦！”金钟云一听这话脾气来了，“你们打扫弄得满屋子都是灰，我哥还怎么进来啊！”  
“可是少爷这个东西不用扫把扫就是不容易处理啊……”  
“怎么就不容易处理了？”金钟云跳下桌子，蹲在地上用小手一点一点的把枯叶拢在一起，然后小心翼翼的捧着枯叶丢到门外去，站在门外拍了拍手上的灰尘，回来插着腰神气的对一众暗卫说，“这不就清理出去了！”  
“我们……”  
“好了！”那人还想再说什么，却被崔始源打断了，“按照少爷的吩咐做就是了，话多。”

“哼！”金钟云得意地哼了一声，转身又想站回桌子上，崔始源走上前去扶着他，等到人又重新站在桌子上了之后，把小少爷靴子上挂着的碎树叶一点一点的摘掉，给人拍了拍灰，然后又转过头蹲在地上按照刚才金钟云拢树叶的样子清理着一地的碎枯叶。

“少爷，”屋子终于清理完了，崔始源把金钟云从桌子上扶了下来说，“我们现在要往地面上喷些水，您大概要稍微出去等一下，因为飞起来的灰尘可能会呛到您。”  
“你们就在这喷呗！我没事我想看着，”漂亮的丹凤眼向着底下的暗卫一横，“免得有人不好好干活！”

崔始源拗不过他，只得又把金钟云扶回高处，然后亲自带着底下的人在屋子里喷水。细密的水雾喷洒下来，尽管崔始源的动作已经很轻了，也尽量的贴近了地面，但是被水雾激得飞起来的灰尘还是呛到了金钟云。

“咳咳咳……咳……咳咳……你们……咳……”看着金钟云咳嗽着，崔始源从衣服里掏出一块干净的手帕递给金钟云，金钟云接过手帕掩住口鼻，依旧不肯出去，一定要看着大家都打扫完了才肯走。崔始源也顺着他，递给他手帕后就转身继续专心的打扫房间去了。

“钟云！”门外传来一声呼喊，金钟云听闻直接从桌子上跳了下来，有些没站稳，崔始源连忙接住他，扶稳了金钟云的身子。  
金钟云随意的推开崔始源的手，紧接着就扑进了一个男人的怀抱。  
“哥！！！你回来啦！！！我都想你啦！！！”  
“是啊哥回来了。”金希澈抱着怀里兴奋的小孩揉了揉小孩的脸，看着小孩那么开心，自己也笑开了。  
“参见亲王。”一群暗卫见到金希澈齐刷刷的跪下行礼。  
“好了好了，都下去吧。”金希澈挥了挥手，“说了多少次暗卫不能现身，你们倒好，一群一群的往出跳。下去吧，我和钟云说会话。”  
“是！”

等到暗卫退下，金希澈扒开金钟云搂着自己脖子的手，一双大眼睛打量着整个屋子，最后目光又回到金钟云身上：“你让这一屋子暗卫干什么呢？”  
“没事，我就是让他们帮我打扫打扫屋子。”金钟云满不在乎的说。  
“打扫屋子怎么不让家里的嬷嬷来做？暗卫是不能现身的你知不知道，现身了还叫暗卫吗？”金希澈责怪的说。  
“哎呀我顶讨厌一堆嬷嬷在我的屋子里转来转去的，看着就恼人。”金钟云说着又搂住了金希澈的脖子，一双眼睛滴溜溜地转，“哥你带我出去玩吧！”  
“玩什么？我还没去见父亲和母亲。”  
“你带我飞吧！”  
“飞？”  
“嗯！哥你不是会轻功嘛~带我飞一会嘛~”金钟云抱着哥哥的脖子撒着娇，粉嘟嘟的小嘴因为撒娇而无意识的撅起来，看着无比可爱。

“别胡闹，我得先去见过父亲和母亲后再来陪你玩。”金希澈顿了顿，“今日的功课做的如何啊？”  
“啊？啊啊啊……”金钟云脸上闪过一丝慌乱，“我没让先生来，所以今日没有功课。”  
“嗯？为什么没让先生来？哥不是说过每天都要认真做功课的吗？”金希澈正了正色，握着金钟云的手稍微用力捏了捏，“不可不学无术，知道了吗？”  
“知道了知道了哥！我就今日没请先生来，就被你给瞧见了。放心吧哥，我一直有好好跟先生请教，绝不会不学无术的！”  
“钟云说话算话？”  
“当然算了！”  
“好，那哥相信你。等我向父亲母亲请过安，再回来带你出去玩。”  
“带我飞！！！”  
“好~带你飞，带你飞遍整个金鸣城！”  
“太好啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”金钟云开心的抱着金希澈的脸亲了一口，然后独自跑了出去到院子里转着圈，“哥你快点啊！我要早点飞！！！”

“呵…”正坐在房顶上的崔始源看着金钟云开心的蹦蹦跳跳的样子，不禁轻笑出声。

小少爷果然还是小孩子啊。

有点可爱。

-  
金钟云正是调皮的年纪，大晚上总闲不住，这天晚上他又偷偷跑到房顶上去透气，结果看到了平时话最少的那个闷葫芦，坐在屋顶上嘴里叼着树叶，不知道在想什么。

那人平时话就少，不过比他虚长几岁，装的像个大人似的，哼。不过这人倒是老实，金钟云也知道那些暗卫心里不平衡，活照常干牢骚肯定没少发，只有这个人好像从来都是把自己的话当任务一般，勤勤恳恳任劳任怨的完成。

月光下那个人的眼睛好像格外的亮，金钟云摸了摸鼻子，没了去玩的兴致，也轻手轻脚地走到他身边坐下了，向着崔始源望着的方向望去，望着望着便不由得生出了一丝惆怅。

其实他也不是不懂事，只不过金家这些年有本事的太多，自己这点小能耐对金家来说实在是没什么用，所以他也乐得做个不入世的顽劣少爷，恣意人生，也好把握分寸，免得给家里添麻烦。

两个人就这么静静地坐着，金钟云到底是小孩子心性，坐了一会就坐不住了。他转过头去看着那人，突然想起自己好像从来没有看见过他长什么样子，眼睛生的那么好看想必脸长得也差不到哪去，于是金钟云那股好奇劲儿又来了，下定决心一定要看看这人长什么样。

“你怎么大晚上的也带着面罩啊！”金钟云率先打破了宁静。  
“因为我是暗卫啊。”崔始源好脾气地哄着小少爷，耐心的向小少爷解释着。  
“暗卫怎么了！暗卫就要天天戴面罩吗？”金钟云不解的说到，连音调都提高了半个度。  
“这是命令。”  
“什么命令！这都入夜了，谁也看不到，你摘下来给我看看！”说着说着，金钟云看着崔始源不动如山的样子小脾气又上来了，越看那人的面罩越不顺眼，伸手就要去掀，结果被崔始源按住手挡开了。  
“少爷，不能乱了规矩。”崔始源的语气里带了些认真，“本来暗卫是不能现身的，现在已经是为了少爷破了规矩，少爷也不要太任性了。”  
金钟云不满的嘟起嘴巴，心想着这个闷葫芦就是讨厌，哼，他堂堂金家少爷想看他这张脸还不让看，自己今天还就非看不可了！

金钟云想着就向崔始源扑过去，伸出胳膊张牙舞爪的去摘崔始源的面罩，两个人也就推搡了起来。说是推搡，其实不过是崔始源单方面退让罢了。他一面要躲着金钟云无赖一般的动作，一面又要顾及金钟云不要伤着他，而且又不能让他掉下去。

心神分了太多，面罩一个不小心还是被金钟云给扯了下来。

金钟云在这一瞬间看呆了。

眼前的男子面容似刀锋坚毅，双眼却又含着剪水柔情。金家男子的长相大多数都是偏阴柔的，金钟云很少见到这样俊朗的面相，一时间竟有些痴了，一边又懵懂的想着果然不让摘面罩是有道理的啊，这么好看的人摘了面罩未免太有辨识度了…

崔始源被摘下了面罩也不恼，只是有些无奈的看着他，从还发愣的小孩手里把面罩拿回来系好，柔声对小孩说：“好了，少爷也看完了，属下送您回去。”

-  
金钟云被送回屋里的时候还有些发懵，摸了摸自己有点发热的脸，用力的晃了晃脑袋。

这人长的真的好帅啊…

这世间居然会有这般英俊神武的人…

金钟云第二天一醒就赶忙跑去照了镜子，对着镜子左看右看，小脑袋不停的转来转去，还伸出小手在自己的脸上捏着，照了半天，最后还是皱着眉嘟着小嘴生闷气似的坐在镜子前。

真奇怪！明明他是男的我也是男的，怎么自己偏偏长的像个女孩子！

把镜子一拍，“呼”的一声躺回床上，小少爷自己闷不出声的消沉了好几天。

-  
闷了几天的金钟云觉得没意思，又巴巴的跑去训练场想看看崔始源平时都是怎么训练的。他赌气的想着怎么同样都是男人，崔始源就看起来身强力壮的，而自己柔柔弱弱的像个女儿家。

天知道他又跟金希澈说了多少好话才让他放人出来。金希澈拗不过他，只得嘱咐再三叫他不要胡闹，安安静静的待在边上看着就行了。好在金钟云再调皮也知道训练场不是开玩笑的地方，乖乖的坐在一边看大家训练。

嗯，这个不错，那个招式做的也挺好，那个轻功不错，那个怎么犹犹豫豫的，还有这个…怎么…肢体不协调吗？怎么那么僵硬啊？

金钟云托着腮看来看去又看到那个闷葫芦身上，看了两眼闷葫芦又看了两眼其他人，满意的点了点头。

啧，动作最标准，力度最到位，什么训练都做的最快最好，形体看上去也最周正了，真好真好，这人以后保护自己一定会让自己很有安全感吧。啊他居然能抗起那么粗的圆木还能走的那么稳啊，那他抱起自己应该很轻松吧！

小少爷又偷偷红了脸，反应过来自己刚才在想什么以后咬了一口舌尖。

自己这是想什么呢！

金钟云拍了拍自己红的有些发热的脸，告诉自己不要胡思乱想，自己是过来训练的又不是过来欣赏这闷葫芦的！但是过了一会金钟云又忍不住要去盯人，其他人都因为有主子在，虽然不至于肌肉僵直，但多多少少也有点紧张，只有崔始源还跟没事人似的该干嘛干嘛，动作标准，训练刻苦而自然。

训练结束的当天晚上金钟云又跑到房顶上去找崔始源，一看他还跟上次一样把面罩系的严严实实就来气，一把就给面罩扯了下来。崔始源这次倒也没拦，老老实实的任他拿去。金钟云看他不抢也没了兴致，随手把面罩塞进怀里，靠着人旁边的位置坐下。

“你教我武功吧！”

是熟悉的命令和熟悉的不成规矩。崔始源却还是没什么表情，只是淡淡的说：“属下的职责就是保护您，您不必学这些打打杀杀的。”  
金钟云听话没听到重点，心思全在那句“属下的职责就是保护您”，一时间竟有些别别扭扭的不好意思。

“那你也总不能保护我一辈子吧！”金钟云突然拔高声调说到紧接着又低下去，“我…我总要学点东西的…不能一直在金家当…当个废物…”金钟云越说声越小，到最后几乎连声音都飘散在月色里。

崔始源却把这些话听得清清楚楚，这次没再回避小少爷的问题，终于转过来看着他，一字一句的看着金钟云的眼睛认真的说：“少爷不是废物，只是有没被看到的才能罢了。而且，如果少爷不需要属下保护了，那属下又能去干什么呢？”

金钟云有些被他语气里的认真吓到了，还没想好要说什么就紧接着又听到崔始源的声音。

“暗卫最大的职责就是永远忠于主人，保护主人。”

崔始源这话说的庄严，落到金钟云耳朵里不知怎的就多了点旖旎意味。他看向崔始源盯着他线条明晰的脸，半晌，金钟云咧开嘴笑了，好看的丹凤眼向下弯着，笑成了月牙：“那你可要一辈子保护我哦！”  
崔始源点点头，看向小少爷的眼睛，声音低沉。

“好。”

金钟云听到了笑的更开心了，原本话说完了就准备要走，结果崔始源又看着他，金钟云被他看的有些发怵。  
“看我干嘛？”  
“面罩。”  
“哦哦哦，给你。”金钟云这才恍然大悟般的把被自己塞在怀里的崔始源的面罩还给人家。

崔始源接过金钟云递来的面罩重新戴上。面罩上好像沾染了金钟云身上好闻的茶香，崔始源没有察觉到，自己似乎也跟着心情好了起来，就连嘴角都勾起来一丝不易察觉的弧度。

两个人好像从此多了些心照不宣的秘密，之后的日子便是崔始源总被小少爷缠着做这做那。  
“崔！你带我去抓鱼好不好！我都从来没去过呢，我听别人说抓鱼可好玩了！”  
“崔！我想爬树摘果子，听说亲手摘的果子更好吃！”  
“崔…我想吃城东的糖葫芦…你跟我一起去买吧！”

崔始源总是在拒绝的，“少爷，不能这样。”“少爷，你要记得规矩。”“少爷…”可是到最后又总是只能由着他，任由他偷偷溜出去自己再想尽办法打掩护。

或许崔始源自己还没有认识到，如果他想，他就有办法拒绝。和小少爷在一起的时候是他为数不多的能放松的时刻，他好像越来越期待小少爷每次来找他出去玩，金钟云的接近让他连灵魂都跟着快乐起来。

说到底他也是凡人，也会贪图和小少爷单独在一起的机会，贪图那些可以露出水面的时光。

-

日子一天天过去，金家越发得到重用，金钟云作为金希澈的亲弟弟，也变得像一块肥肉，被各个家族虎视眈眈地盯着，随时要拆吃入腹。

明枪不行那便暗箭，崔始源身为一个优秀的暗卫，敏锐地感觉到盯在小少爷身上的眼睛越来越多，每一双眼睛背后都是赤裸裸地侵占与肮脏。

金钟云比几年前越发沉稳了，他性子淡，不喜争抢，一切不过是为了不让金希澈亲弟弟这个名头太难看罢了。这些年他强忍着去学与各世家虚以委蛇，学权谋，学话术，学一切他不喜欢却又必须会的东西。

崔始源看着自家少爷的眼睛里一天一天的失了神采，自己好像也跟着有些怅然，这些年两个人时常夜半偷偷在屋顶谈天谈地，好不愉快。

他虽比金钟云虚虚年长几岁，但到底还是少年，长年的暗卫生活除了无尽的训练与不知何时到来的死亡，最让人崩溃的更要属他们要永远在黑暗中保持沉默。 而金钟云那时候有些聒噪的胡闹竟让他生出些羡慕和莫名其妙的满足，好像自己一直以来的充斥着黑暗与无望生活被生生的撕开了一个缺口，有什么东西从这个缺口里源源不断的注入进来，不知不觉中温暖了他原本冰冷的生活。

他不太会表达感情，也搞不太懂自己对少爷是否存在着什么不一样的感情，他只知道自己在听到金钟云的声音是有些愉悦的。那时金钟云一把扯下他面罩，他竟恍然有种终于得以呼吸的畅快之感。

他一向是最循规蹈矩的人，却忍不住为金钟云一再把底线放低。不知不觉中，金钟云的话变得举重若轻，崔始源还把这当成自己一贯听令的习惯，可他似乎忘了，他原本要效忠的，只是金家罢了。

金希澈在朝上越发得意，结的梁子也越来越多，不知又动了哪家的利益。金钟云那天急着去买些小零碎东西，便没带什么人。手里的一队暗卫最近也都遣给各房，身边只留了一个崔始源。

暗卫不能明目张胆的跟着，而在必经路上的刺客早早埋伏着，金钟云一心沉在自己新买的小玩意儿身上，哪管的前后状况。正走到一处僻静，突然窜出一个黑衣人直直的冲出来，就要将金钟云掳了去。

崔始源在暗处看着，他本是最沉得住气的，可看到小少爷那双无助的眼的一瞬间他所有的沉稳都烟消云散，身体先于大脑出了手，而那人却好像早有准备一般，双手一翻亮出一把闪着寒光的匕首，崔始源脸色瞬间沉了下来，看来这人是为了试金家的武功而来。金家训练的向来教的都是绝密的武功，他与他一碰多少会被学去三分，眼下必须将人置于死地。

那人的武功很阴，金家暗卫虽然不修旁门左道，但是各类武功也都是教的齐全的。论武功崔始源自然是在那人之上，可他顾及着怀里揽着的人，竟是连金钟云的一袂衣角都没有让那黑衣人碰到。

说起来这还是崔始源第一次如此揽着人的腰，从前都只是主仆之间的礼貌性的虚扶，从未像这样紧紧的将人抱在怀里。  
崔始源揽住金钟云腰的一瞬间心里迸发出一股炙热的情感，那情感叫嚣着让他把怀里的人搂的更紧，叫嚣着让他把怀里的人揉进自己的身体。崔始源定了定神，才将心中那股冲动压了下去，专心对敌。

敌人的招数越发凶狠，崔始源因为怀里还搂着一个人，只能单手应战，这让他的攻击力大打折扣。一手拿着剑在前面甩出绚烂的剑花，一手搂着金钟云的腰让人和自己紧紧的贴在一起，脚下踩出灵巧的步子躲避着敌人的攻击。碍着要保护金钟云，崔始源没用以往那种攻击为主的招数，更多的是带着他到处躲闪，用自己的身体替金钟云抗住一次又一次伤害，然后伺机而动，给敌人一次准确无误的致命伤。金钟云温软的身子就在怀里，可崔始源没时间去想那些旖旎，一心扑在保护他身上。

天知道他刚才多怕再晚来一秒金钟云就会被划伤。

那个时候他慌了，真的慌了，暗卫多年来的训练最先教的就是自持，可是他控制不住。他看见金钟云被人掳走的时候，整颗心都提到了嗓子眼，几乎是一瞬间大脑里除了一定不能让他受伤这个想法以外，再无其他。

崔始源紧紧的抱着人，用自己的身体挡着金钟云，不让他受到一点伤害，而这样的后果就是太过费神，招式也不够凶猛，黑衣人被拧了脖子的时候，崔始源自己也已经被那匕首伤的血染了满身，却在玄色长衫的遮掩下看不出分毫。他几乎去了半条命，却还撑着将小少爷好好的送了回去，才一头昏倒在院子里。

昏倒前他隐隐约约听见小少爷的哭声，记得小少爷用他那又小又软的手替他慌乱的检查身体的触感。他用尽最后一丝力气睁开眼睛上下打量小少爷一番才放心的昏了过去。

还好，小少爷没事。

金钟云两腿发虚地回了自己屋子，他只觉得冷，他有些后怕。他看到崔始源不顾一切地为他而来，看到热血飞上他漂亮的额角，感受着他环住自己的手好像在轻轻发抖，看他明明狠戾果决刀刀致命却因为不想自己被碰到而被狠狠地划伤。

那人怎么就这么傻呢…

明知道自己在胡闹也会想尽办法去满足他的无理要求，对他的那些无厘头的命令总是毫无怨言。金家是个富丽堂皇的牢笼，金钟云确实是被宠爱的，可他注定一辈子要走已经被选好的路。但是崔始源的出现让他好像看到了生活的另一种可能，他会带他去那些不被允许去的地方感受市井的烟火气，会温柔的为他整理好衣衫，会轻轻的唤他少爷，对他好却又不是那样畏缩的，这么想着，自己的心里好像有些什么正呼之欲出再也藏不住。

崔始源这么昏睡着，金钟云因着是少爷不能沾了这些血腥，只能在自己屋里干着急。他回忆起很多事情，他记着有一次晚上他和崔始源变装偷跑出去，正赶上有热闹的集市，他缠着崔始源给他买了许多小玩意，什么糖葫芦啊糖人啊，还有专门给人画小像然后剪纸的艺人。他原本以为又要磨崔始源好久，结果崔始源这次轻飘飘地就答应了，两个人靠在一起画了双人小像，暧昧的姿势像是关系很好的兄弟，又有些像亲密的爱侣。 但他没注意到的是，崔始源偷偷让那人剪了两张，一张给了金钟云，另一张则是郑重地藏进了自己的怀里。

-

崔始源醒来已经是两天后，上身只松松拢着玄色袍子，金钟云推门进来的时候，那长袍半解，一道长长的疤狰狞的卧在崔始源紧实的腹部。

崔始源只看到那小少爷一下子红了眼，自己也突然手足无措起来，想起身给金钟云行礼，一动又有些抽痛，“嘶！”  
“你给我呆着别动！”金钟云吓得大叫，伸出手按下崔始源已经起来了一半的身子，让他重新在塌上躺好。  
崔始源无奈，只得低低的唤了一声：“少爷。”  
金钟云不知怎的被这两个字叫的心头一跳，赶忙走上前轻轻摸了摸那道疤，好看的眉头拧成一个结，声音里多了些不易察觉的颤抖：“痛吗？”

原本崔始源想说不痛的，可是一对上金钟云的眼睛，就想到自己要是没拦住，那匕首就会在小少爷身上狠狠地来这么一下，这么一想他竟真的觉得有些痛了，从伤口处扯着五脏六腑都在痛，连呼吸都有些困难，面上有些木然的做不出什么表情，只好老老实实地点头说痛。

金钟云又被他有点呆愣的表情逗笑了，伸出手替他掖了掖被子，轻笑一声又无奈的摇摇头说：“傻子。”又过了半晌，金钟云垂着眉眼轻轻的说了一句，“谢谢你。”  
崔始源听闻连忙摆手，语气中有些慌乱：“这是属下的职责，少爷不必如此。”  
不知怎的崔始源似乎看到这话一出口金钟云的脸色好像沉了许多。

是他说错了什么话吗？

金钟云陪他说了几句话，又沉默的在崔始源身边坐了一会便撂下一句走了回了自己的房间。金家待下人很好，叫崔始源只管安心养伤，不允许他训练更不给他接任务，每天差人给崔始源送汤药和吃食，细致的照顾着崔始源。这么一来崔始源真的闲下来了，每天就是养伤，金钟云也总跑来看他，他虽然很高兴但是每次都还劝着叫小少爷别总来他一个下人这，失了身份。

但崔始源发现好像每次他说这种话，金钟云的脸色都会变一变，然后过一会又恢复正常。

为此崔始源经常在小少爷不在的时候独自回想着自己是否说错了什么话，是否做了什么让小少爷不高兴的事情，可惜还没等他想出个所以然来，金家就派人来传了话，说是多谢他这次护主行为。原本他就是最优秀的暗卫让他来照顾金钟云这么个孩子就是委屈了，这下又差点丢了性命。

崔始源原本想说不委屈的，可是他又说不出不委屈在哪里。然后他听见说，为了补偿他，金家决定给他娶个妻，日子已经订好了。之后也不用辛苦做暗卫了，只要跟在金老爷子身边做个贴身侍卫，过过安稳日子。末了又添了一句，这是夫人的意思。

那这就是板上钉钉的事了，于是崔始源说“谨听夫人安排，属下感激不尽。”

送走了来人，崔始源又躺下了。这下空闲时间更多了，身子一天比一天的好起来，他心里却发慌。其实他确实没什么所谓，早晚都要娶妻，甚至本来因为不必再当暗卫是应该高兴的，可他就是高兴不起来。

躺在床上无目的的盯着天花板，他又突然想到那之后他是不是就见不到小少爷了，那…那谁来保护小少爷呢…

-

婚礼的日子一天天近了，每个暗卫金家都早早给置了宅子，他救了少爷的命，自然更是妥帖，一切都按照最体面的规制来置办。这么一来二去，他和小少爷已经半个月没见了，明天就是他的大喜之日，他好像…该去看看小少爷。还没等他动身，房门便被一脚踹开了。

“崔始源！你为何不去寻我？”金钟云凤眼圆睁，眼角还染着一抹红。

“少爷，属下要成婚了…”崔始源不知怎的有些胆怯，不敢去看金钟云那双眼。金钟云顿了一下，噼里啪啦的开始说了许多崔始源的不是，任谁听都是无理取闹的话，偏偏崔始源就那么怔愣地听着。其实他想说不是这样的，可是却又桩桩件件都是这样的。一直到金钟云说完，他依然维持着那个要起不起的姿势，看着有点滑稽。

“可是你说要保护我一辈子的，崔始源。”金钟云微微含着泪的眼睛里把一切都说明白了，偏偏崔始源还低着头小声的说“可这是…夫人安排的…”  
听到这话金钟云愣了半晌，之后跺了跺脚，低低的骂了一句“木头！”便转身甩上门离开了，留着崔始源在原地不动苦笑着。

崔始源笑得有些难看。他怎么会不懂那双眼里的情意，那样炽热的不加遮掩的，可他不能。他只是永远不能露面的暗卫，不可以，不可以肖想少爷。少爷是主他是仆。少爷该是飒爽的扬名天下的，绝不能和自己一个下人有什么牵扯。

何况他如今有了婚约，就更别辜负了人家姑娘吧…

或许他是有些木讷的，可是他不笨，赤金暗卫不是谁都能做的，崔始源有头脑有武功，只是很多事不需要他去想也没时间去想而已。今天金钟云这一闹倒是让他的思绪像开了闸的洪水一般奔涌起来。

他是发自内心的觉得小少爷真好看，他哥哥虽然也好看但是太张扬凌厉了，小少爷的眉眼固然也是冷冽的，可是笑起来又是夕阳融化冰川一样的温柔。

他会任性的叫自己做这做那，又会在晚风里和自己一起在屋顶沉默。崔始源回忆起时不时会和小少爷有的身体接触，他的手不像自己，粗糙有茧又很宽大，而是有些短小的很可爱，手指头也圆乎乎的，握起来软乎乎的。

不知不觉天色已经黑下去了， 崔始源盯着金钟云走时甩上的房门，对自己说“去看看他，就这一次了，去看看他吧。”于是崔始源下定了决心，又忐忑着，像过去的无数次一样，坐在了金钟云的屋顶上。

此刻小少爷正一个人坐在院子里一口接一口地喝着酒，嘴里不知道哼着什么歌，低沉沉的，还带着点哭腔。崔始源就静静的坐在那里看着他，看着他的小少爷，希望能记得他的每一处。慢慢地小少爷索性也不唱了，大大方方地哭了起来，崔始源听着听着眼下也是一片湿热，心中酸涩无比。

可是能怎么办呢，他什么也做不了，他什么都不可以做。

他不可以，不可以毁了小少爷。

闭了闭眼，崔始源觉得自己到了该回去的时候，没想到刚站起身就听到被水浸了一般的声音传来，“崔始源…”  
他立刻僵直了脊背，慌张地不知道如何是好，结果后面又听小少爷轻声念叨了几句才知道刚刚他是在说醉话。  
崔始源稳下了心神刚要走就看到小少爷正醉醺醺地往自己的屋里去，眼看着就要跌进池塘里，这下他也没法再冷静了，直接下去给人带了回来。

金钟云只觉得一阵天旋地转落进了一个安心的怀抱，他睁开朦胧的眼，一心觉得自己是在梦里。  
“你来了…”  
“嗯。”崔始源什么都不能说，看着金钟云那双湿润的眼睛也只能轻轻地应着。  
“你为什么不来找我，你很讨厌我吗？”  
“我没有…”  
“那你喜欢我？”  
“………我…我不知道…”

金钟云看着眼前这个不知道什么时候占据自己心的人，仗着在梦里就不管不顾地开了口，“你不喜欢我没关系你给我听好了，我喜欢你崔始源我喜欢你。”

崔始源被这过于直白的话砸的有些目眩，只好拢着金钟云说“少爷你喝醉了。”没想到金钟云反而笑起来，那笑容中带了几分苦涩和自嘲。  
“是啊，我可不就是喝醉了吗，不喝醉我哪里见得到我们的新郎官呢？”  
崔始源倒是不会因为他这故意挑衅的话而恼怒，只是觉得心疼，可最终也还是平静地说：“属下扶您回去休息吧…”  
金钟云就那么目光灼灼地盯着他，半晌才张口：“好。”

金钟云卧在榻上看着崔始源里里外外的忙，像过去的无数日夜一样，他觉得自己真的是醉的太厉害了，那人怎么在梦里还这样温柔呢？

等到崔始源终于把小少爷的前前后后都料理好了，金钟云早就沉沉地睡着了，这回崔始源终于敢好好看看小少爷的睡颜。睡着的他很乖巧，身体无意识地缩成一团，只是不知为何那双剑眉紧紧蹙在一起，碍着身份忍了又忍，还是忍不住伸手去抚了抚在睡梦里也不安的眉头，又破格地摸了摸金钟云的脸。

小少爷的皮肤真好，真真是吹弹可破。崔始源心中想着，目光逐渐温柔起来，一双眸子里蕴满了柔情。如果小少爷能够完全属于自己该多好，每天自己都可以在身边陪着他，保护他，看着他玩，陪着他笑，一辈子就这么安安稳稳的过去，而自己始终愿意护他周全…

过了好一会，崔始源才像触电一样猛然反应过来什么，狼狈地踉跄起身，落荒而逃。

-  
隔天便是大婚，崔始源没有在宴席上看到金钟云，眸子暗了暗。他有些失落，又怀着希望的想着或许是昨晚喝的太醉了呢？转头又想着少爷不来也好，不然自己怕是连力气都提不起来。

他还不知道金钟云昨天夜里就得了风寒，发起了高烧。醒来看不到崔始源也不让别人碰，用着虚劲儿砸了好多东西，眼睛红红的像是抵御着未知世界的可怜小兽。砸到最后他也没力气了，而且也觉得没劲，连之前那个敢来拉住自己的人都不见了，自己还在这闹什么呢？

崔始源就一直恍恍惚惚地在敬酒喝酒，喝到最后连耳朵都红了，人人都夸他好福气呀，年纪轻轻就娶了个美娇娘，以后的生活一定很美满的时候，他不太清醒的脑子里却只有小少爷的脸。

掀开盖头的时候新娘的明媚的笑容和小少爷如出一辙，他像被刺了一下。一直到洞房的时候依然魂不守舍的没什么实感，他喝了太多了，其实也没那么多，只是有些恍惚。新娘顺从地被他抱起的时候他又有些愧疚，因为他在想，为什么不能是小少爷呢？

为什么不能是小少爷呢？为什么不能是小少爷在他身下千娇百媚叫的婉转？为什么不能…

不能！

崔始源像是猛然清醒了过来，自己这是在想些什么？

那个荒唐的念头是见不得光的罪恶，他不敢再想，只得胡乱地把人松开吻了吻，放松了神经之后醉意便铺天盖地的袭来，一向周全的他连好好跟新娘说几句话都忘了便睡了过去。

第二天睁开眼看见怀里乖巧睡着的女人还有些茫然，确实是懂事乖顺的女子没错，可反应过来之后他又只觉得心下有些发苦，自己从此和小少爷怕是真的没有任何瓜葛了。

好像两条直线在一个交点相交之后就自然的渐行渐远。

-  
知道金钟云要被送去随军出征的时候崔始源只觉得全身血液倒流，如果不是他今天偶然听到几个侍女在背后小声嘀咕，他还不知道要被瞒着多久。

战事来的突然，所有的大家族都要出一个世子去参战以安抚民心，证明军民同心，天子与庶民共进退。

金家这一辈就只有两个少爷，一个是已经在朝堂上翻手为云的金希澈，另一个就是全家从上宝贝到下的金钟云了。崔始源只要静下心想想就该知道金家不会交出任何一个人，金家虽然有功高盖主的嫌疑，但恰恰是这样王上也不敢随便动金家，况且有金希澈在也绝不会让金钟云只身犯险。

可崔始源已经没有心思去想了，听到金钟云名字那一刻，他所有的从容都坍塌了，什么再无瓜葛什么毫无交集，他决不能让如此金贵的小少爷上战场。

崔始源一冲动就去找了金家老爷说可以替金家去出征，金家正发愁去哪里找个替死鬼，崔始源就来了。金老爷听完，问他是不是不后悔。崔始源说自己生是金家的人，死是金家的鬼，替金家解忧义不容辞。金老爷便没再说什么，倒是金希澈深深地看了他一眼悠悠开了口：“你本不必……罢了，随你去吧。”摇了摇头便让他下去了。

很快金钟云就知道了这个消息，离出征没剩几天了，崔始源也几乎每天都在加强训练，结果这天晚上就被人闯进宅子绑了起来。

“你们连我都敢绑！”崔始源惊讶的质问着，眼睛因愤怒有些发红。  
那些黑衣人正是往日他带队的暗卫。  
“没办法，崔队，少爷请您过去。”原本还在挣扎的崔始源一听这话突然安静了下来，把绳子挣开也没再说什么就跟着走了。

刚一进金钟云的房门就被金钟云迎头甩了一巴掌，金钟云这几年的身条飞涨，早就没比崔始源矮多少了。金钟云紧紧揪着崔始源的衣领，漂亮的丹凤眼里充满了血丝，声音有些沙哑，死死的盯着崔始源的眼睛：“谁让你替我去的？你就这么愿意去送死！你他妈就是想离我越远越好是不是？恨不得一辈子都再也不见我是不是！”  
还没等崔始源说不是，金钟云又唰地一下抽出剑抵在了崔始源的脖子上，“你想死我现在就可以成全你！但是这次出征你不许去！”

金钟云把人压着本还想再说些什么，崔始源接下来的话却让他呆在原地张不开口。

“可我担心你，少爷，”崔始源终于敢抬起头直直地看着小少爷，“我担心你。”金钟云看着那双平时总是含着满目柔情的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，连眼尾都耷拉下来的样子，自己那层装出来唬人的假面被顷刻瓦解。

过了几秒，金钟云突然一把环住崔始源的脖颈，咬上了他的嘴唇吻的又急又凶，情欲像是爆裂在空中的烟花，两个人都没有什么经验，很快就吻的气喘吁吁。嘴唇分开的时候金钟云的眼睛也是通红一片，连鼻尖都是红的，长长的睫毛上还挂着一点泪珠。

崔始源轻轻地抚了抚金钟云的脸，声音里是浓的化不开的柔情：“少爷，不要为我哭。”

没有更多的言语，两个人颤抖的嘴唇又贴在了一起，这次则是辗转着缠绵着，吻的悠远而绵长。

金钟云抖着嗓子开了口，“阿崔，你要我吧，我愿意的，我自愿的，一次也好。我得留下点什么，我跟你之间我总得留下点什么，好不好？”最后一句金钟云已经没了力气，颤抖着双手几乎是用气声问出来的。

崔始源也流着泪，“少爷，我不能…我不想你后悔，我不能毁了你。”

金钟云不再说话，只是执拗的去扯着崔始源的衣服，毫无章法的吻着，小手也胡乱地在崔始源身上四处摸着，眼里满是急切。崔始源定定的看着他这样，终于也像是下定决心一样把金钟云拦腰抱起来，向里屋走去。

“那少爷答应我，过了今天就不要再想我。”

崔始源将金钟云放到床上，将纱帐的系带解开，纱幔缓缓散下的同时，两具身体已经紧贴到了一起。崔始源低头轻吻着身下的人儿，那个让他魂牵梦萦，想要用生命去保护的人。他并没有闭眼，他知道过了今天，就再也看不见这个人了，他想再用最后的时间，将这个人的美好模样永远收藏在心中。从额头到眉心，到鼻尖，最后落至嘴唇，视线也一路向下。

金钟云是他至今为止的无望人生中唯一的光亮，他虽然从不埋怨，但偶尔也会因为这没有尽头的生活而感到疲累。是他的小少爷让他慢慢对生活有了期待，可现实总不如人意，他既然无力改变，甚至已经看到结局，那他就求这一次的缱绻，只求这一夜的越界，就成全他这非分的要求吧。

崔始源在心中默默地告罪，可金钟云却早已不满足这轻柔的触碰，他要崔始源让他痛，把他贯穿，好让他记住，记住他深邃的眉眼，记住他含情的温柔目光，记住他的每一个表情。金钟云用力地拉下崔始源的脖颈，生涩地啃咬着，尽管这样却依然轻易地让崔始源起了反应。

崔始源解下了两个人已经有点散乱的衣服，粗糙的舌尖从脖颈滑下，滑到胸前挺立的两个小点，他轻轻地含住吸吮，像品尝世间最美味的红果。金钟云被他舔的情动，整个人在床榻上难耐地动着，“宝贝别急，会痛。”金钟云还来不及为崔始源这突然转变的称呼脸红，就感觉到了亵裤被褪下，已经开始硬挺的肉茎被崔始源温热的口腔包裹，“啊！”金钟云被吓得惊呼出声又赶紧捂住嘴巴，“你干嘛…”他小小声问着，金钟云没经历过情事，之前只想着做这事，可他根本也不知道该怎么做。

“我在让你开心，宝贝放松。”金钟云像是被崔始源低沉地嗓音蛊惑了一般专心感受着崔始源带来的令他目眩神迷的快感，没一会就颤抖着射在了崔始源的嘴里。崔始源把口中的浊液涂到金钟云的后穴，缓缓地推进了一指，“崔…嘶…好痛”，金钟云脸上泪水斑驳，崔始源心疼极了本想退出来，可金钟云却又着急地说“再试试…”

后穴慢慢从干涩变得湿润，手指也从一指加进了三指，金钟云的眼睛蒙上一层水光，从下腹升腾起的奇妙感觉让他着迷，像患了渴症的小兽一般追寻着崔始源的嘴唇吻着。“崔，我叫你名字好不好？你也唤我的名讳，我们不要被那些规矩束缚，今晚我只是属于你的，好不好？”  
崔始源看着金钟云带着点哀求的眼睛，“好。”

“始源。”  
“钟云，云云。”两个人默契地相视一笑，崔始源把手指抽出来，低头吻了吻金钟云的额头，“如果痛了就咬我。”

金钟云有些害怕，他刚刚看到了崔始源的那东西，真的…好大，崔始源才刚进一个头金钟云就已经痛的浑身冷汗直流，咬着嘴唇不敢哼出声好不可怜。崔始源伸手把可怜的嘴唇解救出来，又把他的头按到自己肩膀，让他咬着自己，然后又一狠心向前挺了一下。 “哼嗯…”金钟云闷哼一声又赶快松开嘴，牙印已经渗出一点血丝， 他赶紧一边抽泣着一边又问“痛不痛？”崔始源摇了摇头，趁机又偷了个香，“我更怕你痛。”结果话没说完崔始源就趁着人分神彻底把自己挤了进去。

“你！！！！”

没时间给他说话，崔始源轻轻地动了起来，金钟云很快就发丝凌乱尽显媚态，“云云，我的云云。”崔始源深情地唤着他的名字，说着说着眼睛又红了，深深的看着身下的人一下一下的挺动，像是要把人钉在自己身上，金钟云也被他看的落下泪来，“我是你的，始源，我是你的了。”

明明是缠绵的情事，可是怎么这么苦这么痛呢？

“始源，始源…”金钟云迷蒙的叫着崔始源的名字，“你不要去好不好？我们永远在一起，我不要做金家少爷了，你带我走，我们去一个谁也找不到我们的地方，好不好？”金钟云哭的一抽一抽的，头发和眼泪都混在一起。崔始源也落泪，拨开他的头发，安抚的吻着，可却不说话，只是搂着人的腰一下比一下更用力。

“云云，听话，听话好吗？别去想之后的事，说好了享受今晚，好吗？”金钟云被他吻的晕了没了再去追问的心思，只有轻轻浅浅的呻吟，“嗯…啊…始源…哈啊始源…给我 都给我…”

最后崔始源射出来的时候金钟云已经去了三次，交缠在一起的身体上都是白浊，两个人又搂着亲不够似的温存了半天。

突然崔始源说“云云，我带你去个地方好不好？”金钟云虽然困倦但也不愿意拒绝心爱之人少见的请求，就点点头应了。

崔始源把他带到了一处僻静的江岸，岸边是几艘已经不能再使用的木船，两个人坐进去，崔始源从背后抱着金钟云仰躺下来，夜空中星河璀璨，湖中倒映着的景色让人一时间分不清哪里是天与水的界限。

两个人静静欣赏着眼前的美景，谁也没有再说话，却又胜过无数言语。金钟云只觉得自己像睡在满目星河里，是自己模模糊糊中做的那种美梦，是自由的时光，有令人沉醉的景色，还有那个让他情根深种的人。

慢慢地崔始源听到怀里的人发出均匀的呼吸声，低头吻了吻，把人又搂的更紧了一点，看着远方喃喃地说“可我只愿你一生平安。”

-  
金钟云醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在了自己的房间，所有的被褥也都是清新的皂角的味道，没有一丝崔始源的痕迹，好像昨晚的一切都是一场梦。他人呢？金钟云刚想拉开被子下床找人，后穴就传来一阵痛意，提醒着他那些旖旎缠绵都是真的。

可为什么外面传来了出征的鼓声，急急唤来下人去问，原来出征的日子提前了。金钟云一下子失了力气瘫坐在地上，怎么会这样？他明明想好了趁还有几日，他以为他一定能想到办法让崔始源留下来的。

如今却是求他哥哥也来不及了，他想去兵场看看，但又胆怯。左思右想最后还是忍不住偷偷溜去看了一眼，他的阿崔站在最前面，看起来英勇无畏。金钟云突然觉得自己有些自私，或许这也是他们那些铁血男儿一生的抱负呢？可刀剑无眼…金钟云晃了晃头不去想那些不好的，他要今后开始每天都去寺庙给他的阿崔祈福，然后一心一意地等着他回来。

崔始源好像也看到了他，但也只来得及微微弯了弯眼睛，就随着大队伍走了。

崔始源走之后，金钟云每天认真的学习着各种事务，再也不像之前那个顽劣少爷一般，还日日都按时去寺庙给崔始源祈福。

令人欣喜的是常常有捷报传来，他的阿崔英勇善战，如今已经是大将军了。金钟云每次都偷偷把那捷报要过来，夜里拿出来独自看上许久。

可是慢慢的一月过去了，两月过去了，再没有新消息传来，金钟云有些担心，他听说如今战场上已经是金鼓连天，到了战事吃紧，决定两国成败的关键时刻，不知怎的，他心里慢慢开始不安了起来。

不好的预感永远不会出错，那个常常带消息来的小厮这次支支吾吾地不肯说。吞吞吐吐了半天，金钟云也恼了，一把抢过那小厮手里提着的布包打开来，浓重的血腥味扑面而来，金钟云面色苍白，趔趄了一下。是崔始源的衣服…

“听说将军…是为了救一个小孩子…才…”金钟云恍惚中想着，是啊，他的阿崔那么善良，真…真为他骄傲。

回过神来之后，他便要拿着衣服要回屋，这是他的阿崔，谁也不能碰，他要把他带回去，永远在一起。

刚站起身，从衣服的前胸处掉下个什么东西，金钟云定睛一看，终于再也忍不住嚎啕大哭起来。

原来是那时候在剪纸摊被崔始源偷偷藏起来的那个双人小像。

是他的阿崔在这场隐秘的爱恋中，能带走的唯一的纪念。

Fin.


End file.
